


Butterfly Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, butterfly kisses, i'm proud of coming up with this idea, kind of making out??, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke doesn't know what butterfly kisses are. Jimmy shows him.





	Butterfly Kisses

“Do butterfly kisses count?”

The Hidden Block Club was hanging out in Luke and Jimmy’s dorm when the discussion eventually lead to everyone talking about their first kiss. Jimmy, being the (somewhat) innocent boy that he was, asked if butterfly kisses counted. Jeff sucked air in through his teeth and responded, “Nope. Sorry, bud.”

Disappointed (although he was kind of expecting that), Jimmy slouched over when he heard his boyfriend, Luke, speak in a confused manner. “What are… butterfly kisses?” Jimmy looked over at Luke, suddenly getting an idea. “I’ll show you what it is.”

Jimmy brought his face to Luke’s, feeling it heat up from embarrassment. Their eyes were just centimeters from each other and they were gazing into each other. “Blink,” Jimmy spoke. Luke and Jimmy blinked just in time with each other so that their eyelashes collided, falling and rising together. “That’s a butterfly kiss,” Jimmy said, continuing to blink with Luke. Luke smiled and laughed a bit.

With each blink, the rest of their faces drew closer and closer together. Closer, closer, closer, until their lips met in a _real_  kiss. Jimmy didn’t even care that the rest of Hidden Block was watching, he just wanted to be with Luke in that moment. They continued to lock their lips together in a perfect rhythm as Jimmy rolled his tongue over Luke’s before finally seperating from him and breaking the kiss. Face bright red, he looked at Luke and gave a half-nervous, half-loving smile.

“That _definitely_  counted.” Jimmy was brought back to reality by Jeff’s both joking and nervous voice. He looked around the room at the other red-faced Hidden Block club members, laughing nervously and mumbling, “Sorry.”


End file.
